civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Civilization Wars
Basic Information & Description This very page has been created for the convenience of newer players wishing to learn the history of the server (instead of constantly searching the Wikia for chronological info. It is extremely important that any additions to this page are impartial (unbiased), accurate, brief, and clear to understand. 2013 - First Era April * United Jungles is established. June * Official establishment and opening of the server. * Jsexpress joins the server. * ZeR0Legend joins the server. * BANANApeel65 joins the server. * Vekta is established. July * Trade-Federation is created. August - September - October - November - December * Leobiba joins the server. * Wolfs (then known as Hermit) is established. 2014 - Second Era 2014 marks the decline of major nations and the rise of smaller ones, as well as the beginnings of more organized politics and trade. January - War of Government v. Hermit * Leobiba of Hermit surrenders to Government forces. * Hermit is renamed to Wolfs and joins Government. February - March * War of Runa - one of the largest wars in server history. * Shwon is formed. April - May * Leadric is established. * HappyHepler1 & AppleGeek01 join the server. * The Wither Incident June * Vekta invades & conquers the nation of Askama. * Vekta is annexed into RussiaUnited. July * Siege of Avanon - renowned battle between small, yet very populous nations, such as Shwon. * Vekta merges and becomes RussiaUnited, now led by RussianFlames248. * G "Order 66" - infamous annexation of Leadric. August * Start of the Illuzional War - an extremely long set of wars between the Iiluzionist Militia and others. * Vekta secedes from RussiaUnited, and joins Government. September - October * Soccerwarrior27 (Alettic) joins the server. * The Glorious Anglean Republic (Gaffy00's Militia) is created & the Gaffy War begins. November * Vekta City leaves Government, reforming the nation of (New) Vekta. * Creation of Republica. * Wolfhound24 joins December * War of NSGWP * CalasaurusRex (then Cal757) joins 2015 - Third Era 2015 indicated the rise of sophisticated politics, economics, architecture, and even culture. With a fresh wave of new players (and the return of old ones), well-regulated cities and detail gained a more influential position in the player life. However, the desire for more led to wars on an immense scale, most notably that of the long Gallian War. January * Schnitzengruber (vetterman) joins * Establishment of Resdayn * Gondolin is established. * Creation of Fort Sting * Formation of Oasis * Ashtonx777 joins the server, creating Dragonborn. * Dragonborn is laid waste to by the Templars, giving way to the formation of Gallia. * Establishment of Meteli, Gallia * Siege of Venice * The Defense of Almore * Founding of Florence February * Burning of Adelaide * Battle of the Bank of R.I. * War of Gallia - perhaps the largest and bloodiest war in server history. * Valentine's Day Monuments are built in Kadavo, Imperia. * The war between Trade-Federation & Gallia apparently ends in a tie. (Please note that this was after the War of Gallia and the construction of the Valentine's Day Monuments) * Resdayn is pillaged and abandoned * Chesapeake, Byzantium is created. March * talltitanicc joins the server creating the First Roma April * After joining Government again, Vekta City secedes and reestablishes Vekta for the third time. * Falkner, Florence is established. May * The short-lived city of Nightfort is established. * Radius32 is created. * Alettic is unbanned, and the War of Legion begins. June * Montro Empire grows as more towns join. July * Montro Empire declares war upon Government. * Montro Empire invades & conquers Radius32. * Montro Empire attacks United-Jungles, and Government forces prevail. In retaliation, Government launches a massive offensive against the Montro Empire. * Alettic, leader of the Montro Empire, surrenders. Radius32 & xDraconian's town is liberated. * Bandit wars begin August * Kirettol attacks Government, and G forces retaliate and conquer Kirettol's town. * Peaceful nations Florence and Byzantiun merge, creating the nation Florence-Byzantium under CalasaurusRex and LeiLeiBallet. September * Erunno, Zachisosum, goalie30monkey join the server * Establishment of Xythe. * Bandit wars end. * Fort Sting is raided and the Violetius is stolen from the Eyes of Ender October * The nation of Jonah is established * The Fourth Punic War occurs * Tensions between the nations of Elements and Skogland rise. * Alvarna Massacre November * JohnErico of Paramount invades the Kingdom of Avanon, but the war ends with his banishment. * The Kingdom of Avanon is divided into four nations (Northern, Eastern, Southern & Western Armies). * The Western Army is renamed to the Imperial Trade Company by talltitanicc, and the Eastern Army falls into the rule of Acyric (jacop34), who gained much attention after threatening Alvarna. * Mardstrom Anglar is formed, and attacks those in ITC briefly; peace is eventually made. * Covanant_Empire is formed. * The Eastern Army, led by Acyric, falls into ruin after jacop34 has a change of heart. * Franco covanant war December * The Church of Melora is established by jacop34, as is his new nation Faygold. Melora attains international eminence and gains new members with the influence of Melora. * Faygold gains controversy with the invasion of Geneva, although it is defeated by TRE forces. * The Covanant_Empire merges with Piranha_e, becoming the CovanantOfRussia. * The Northern Army secedes from the world stage and merges into the neutral Elements_Empire. * A new Shwon invades and conquers Geneva, shocking many over the condition of TRE. * The Southern Army falls into ruin. * The Western Army (Imperial Trade Company) is weakened incredibly and also merges into Elements, marking the end of the "Compass" Armies. * In a mere two days, TRE enters a sharp decline. * Geneva falls after second invasion from the new Shwon. * Thilwohr emerges as the new warring superpower after exponential growth. * Vekta and Florence merge after Byzantium declares independence, and become the largest nation on the server after taking in numerous cities. * Bandits reform to fight Thilwohr * Wolfhound24 begins guerrilla warfare on Thilwohr. * Florence and Thilwohr dominate server activity until Thilwohr is thrown into disarray after Piranha (leader) quits. * Florence announces plans for Senate, but sudden inactivity in the nation continues delays. * Wolfhound24, whom calls himself leader of bandits, declares himself a defender of the innocent in an attempt to redeem "the bandits" for previous actions. 2016 - Fourth Era (When we can have a good idea of whats happening this year we will put a summery up here be patient you hoes) January * France is reformed into The Galactic_Republic, and Paris is renamed Coruscant. * Marelle leaves Florence after Draco was stripped of all powers. Remere is formed, with Marelle as its capital. Palmyra joins Remere, along with a few other small towns. * Skirmishes between Shwon and Spain develop, with Aeternae and bandits supporting Spain. * Slateport, Florence begins airplane and bomb testing. Plans for markets in large cities are also made. * Aeternae & Remere merges into the new Galactic_Republic, an emerging superpower. * Shwon, Hoth & the Sith_Empire form the Rebel Alliance to combat the Galactic Republic. Tensions boil over with the bombing of a GR vault and a skirmish at Donzula. * Covanant_empire reforms and is named Covanant and Law of Neutrality is passed. * Information about the Eyes of Ender is made public on the wiki. * Galactic Republic falls after a series of attacks by a number of nations such as Lil-Korea to ITC after DeetsMC is kicked from the nation as part of a treaty with the Rebel Alliance. * Shwon continues battling Spain with little resistance, but several nations are caught in the crossfire. * Moose begins Mooselandia but soon is overpowered by xSphinxHDx and ApBoss123 along with a few others.